Nanny9
by undine-yaha
Summary: ONESHOT. Esaka mengutuk Kyousuke yang menghabiskan jatah makanannya akan sial seharian ini. Ternyata kesialan itu adalah...2 anak kecil! KyouMiki


Halo minna! Ini adalah fanfiction keduaku di fandom ini… ^^v saat pertama mengupload cerita pertama untuk fic berbahasa Indonesia, kupikir bakal tidak ada reaksi…rupanya ada juga yang bersedia membaca dan me-review! Terima kasih banyak untuk Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl, mey uchiha, mizuki anko, dan dancing queen baru login yang sudah me-review Four Seasons. Semoga kalian suka juga ceritaku yang ini!

Yoosh! Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja ceritanya! XD

A Hungry Heart Fanfiction

Nanny #9

Anak-anak anggota klub sepak bola Jyoyo Akanegaoka telah menyelesaikan latihan Minggu pagi mereka. Setelah duduk-duduk sebentar di bench, berbondong-bondong cowok-cowok itu menuju tempat makan siang. Mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa meriah.

"Bu Fukuukoooo!" panggil Esaka heboh sambil menyeruak masuk ke kantin. Anak-anak lain mengikuti dibelakangnya, sambil mengalungkan handuk mereka.

"Hei kalian! Bagaimana latihan hari ini?" tanya Bu Fukuko ramah. Ibu kantin ini sangat peduli terhadap asupan makanan anak-anak lho, sampai-sampai hari Minggu pun rela datang ke sekolah.

"Yaah, lumayan melelahkan," jawab Esaka sambil cengengesan,"Oh iya Bu, apa menu makan siang hari ini? Kita udah laper berat niiih….," tanya Esaka. Ia melongok ke meja makanan untuk melihat apa menu hari ini.

"Soal itu…masakannya sih ada, tapi kalian belum bisa makan sekarang…," jawab Bu Fukuko ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Memang kenapa Bu?" tanya Rodrigo.

"Itu…soalnya…Itu…nasinya…," Bu Fukuko terlihat ragu.

"Nasinya kenapa, Bu?" tanya Sako.

"Nasinya…sudah dihabiskan semua oleh Kyousuke…"

Anak-anak terdiam sejenak.

"APA?"

"FUWAAAAAH! KENYANG BANGET! MAKANANNYA ENAK BANGET!"

Ekspresi Kyousuke barusan langsung membuat anak-anak naik darah.

"Wuoy, Kyousuke! Kenapa kau habiskan semua nasinya, hah?" bentak Esaka yang paling kelaparan.

"Soalnya aku lapaar…'kan habis latihan…," jawab Kyousuke enteng sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kami juga latihan, tapi kami tidak serakus itu menghabiskan jatah makanan orang! Kau ini!" tegur Kamata.

"Berisik ah Sersan Dagu," ujar Kyousuke dalam hati (takut dijitak).

"Pantas saja selesai latihan dia langsung menghilang. Rupanya dia kesini…," ujar Sakai sambil menghela nafas.

"Salah kalian sendiri datengnya telat!" balas Kyousuke.

"Sudah, sudah, nasi untuk kalian sedang Ibu masak. Kalian sabarlah menunggu ya…," ujar Bu Fukuko.

"TIDAK BISA! AKU KELAPARAN!" jerit Esaka lebay.

"Kita juga kaliiiii…," ujar anak-anak serempak kaya' koor.

Tiba-tiba datanglah segerombolan siswi yang tadi datang untuk melihat latihan mereka.

"Kak Sakooo! Kak Sako lapar ya? Makan denganku saja!" ujar salah seorang cewek dan langsung dilawan cewek-cewek lain fansnya Sako. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Rodrigo. Mereka berdua kebingungan.

"Sakai! Katanya kamu lapar? Ini, makan bekal buatanku ya!" seorang cewek dari Sakai Fans Club mendekati cowok itu.

"Tidak! Bekal dariku saja!" ujar yang lainnya.

"Buatanku!"

"Bekalku!"

"Aduh, gimana ya…," Sakai menyisir rambut peraknya dengan jari lalu tersenyum,"Kalau kalian yang minta, aku tidak bisa menolak. Pasti akan aku makan kok semuanya…tapi satu-satu ya…," katanya gombal.

"BENARKAH? KYAAAAA!"

Esaka yang melihat adegan barusan tambah naik darah. Apalagi Kyousuke langsung ngeloyor ke pintu keluar.

"KYOUSUKE! POKOKNYA AKU TETAP TIDAK TERIMA KAU MENGHABISKAN JATAH MAKANAN KAMI!"

Cowok botak itu berteriak-teriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyousuke. Kyousuke berbalik untuk melihat kakak kelasnya itu.

"Heeeeeh?"

"Oleh karena itu, kukutuk kau jadi batu, eh, pokoknya aku bersumpah kau akan mendapatkan kesialan seharian ini!" teriak Esaka dengan sound effect petir mengiringinya.

"Hmp," Kyousuke menutup mulut dengan tangannya menahan tawa,"HWAHHHHAHHHAHHHA!" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Esaka.

"Hei, Osaka, sudahlah kau tidak usah aneh-aneh begitu! Kutukan apaan? Dasar aneh!" ujarnya menyindir.

Kyousuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang menahan lapar.

Mungkin kecuali Sakai, karena dia sedang mengicip-icip ria bekal yang dibuatkan para penggemarnya untuknya.

Kyousuke sedang berjalan menuju tempat ia janjian dengan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba turun hujan rintik-rintik.

"Wah, kok gerimis? Padahal tadi cerah…," gumamnya. Tak lama handphonenya berdering.

"Halo? Rie? Apa? Nggak jadi?" Kyousuke langsung tercengang,"Kalian baru mau berangkat terus hujan? Iya-iya tapi aku sudah sampaaai! Apa? Huh…baiklah. Sampai minggu depan…"

Click.

"Hhh…," Kyousuke menghela nafas. Sekarang gerimis dan teman-temannya membatalkan acara karaoke mereka hari ini. Sial, sial. Kyousuke berpikir sejenak, enaknya kemana ya?

Saat ia melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari sana, ia tertahan sesuatu.

"Eh! Aduh!"

Kyousuke menengok kebelakang dan menemukan tangan seorang gadis kecil memegangi ujung polo shirt hitamnya.

Kyousuke mengernyit. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"Hei anak kecil! Lepaskan bajuku!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ikut kakak kepala oranye!" ujar gadis kecil itu.

Kyousuke langsung terheran-heran,"Apa maksudmu, bocah? Mana ibumu?" tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Tidak ada. Aku dan adikku…," gadis kecil itu menunjuk anak cowok yang lebih kecil darinya yang berdiri dibelakangnya sedari tadi,"…Kami kabur dari rumah!" ujarnya riang.

Benar saja. Mereka berdua masing-masing membawa ransel, benar-benar seperti ingin minggat.

"Yang benar saja!" kata Kyousuke heran,"Anak kecil jam segini tuh di rumah, tidur siang! Sudah sana, kembali ke rumah kalian!" ujarnya galak pada kedua anak itu.

"Tidak mauuuu…kami mau ikut kakak kepala oranye saaajaaa…," pinta si gadis kecil. Kyousuke berdecak marah.

"Tidak bisa! Lepaskan kaosku dan per—"

BRSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH…!

Hujan mengguyur deras dari langit. Kyousuke yang panik langsung menggiring kedua anak itu untuk berteduh di depan sebuah minimarket.

"Sialaaaan!" Kyousuke menyumpah sambil memegangi bajunya yang basah. Kedua anak itu 'selamat' karena pakai jaket.

"Kalian berdua! Cepat beritahu dimana rumah kalian dan aku antar kalian pulang! Lihat, hujannya deras!" pinta Kyousuke pada kedua anak itu.

"Kakak ini gimana sih? Kami mau ikut kakak saja, kami tidak mau pulang," jawab si gadis kecil.

Kyousuke naik darah dan membentak,"AKU TIDAK BISA! DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH MENY—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tangisan gadis kecil itu sukses memancing perhatian orang-orang yang tengah lewat disana.

"HUWAAAA! KAKAK JAHAAAAT! KENAPA KAMI NGGAK BOLEH IKUT KAKAK? KAKAK JAHAAAT!"

Seketika itu juga orang-orang langsung melempar pandangan membunuh pada Kyousuke. Kyousuke menepuk dahi.

"Begini, ya…aku ini tinggal di asrama. Aku tidak mungkin membawa kalian, ngerti nggak?" tanyanya dengan nada menahan kesal.

"NGGAK."

"Hah?"

Saat itulah seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan seragam Jyoyo lewat.

"Kyousuke?"

"Miki?"

"Ngapain kamu disini? Siapa anak-anak itu?"

Kyousuke menceritakan semuanya. Miki hanya menanggapi sambil tertawa. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis pada kedua anak itu.

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Kakak Rambut Hijau," jawab si gadis kecil.

"Celamat ciang," jawab adik laki-lakinya yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Kenalkan, aku Miki. Kalian siapa?"

"Aku Chika. Umurku lima tahun. Dan ini adikku, Yui. Umurnya tiga tahun. Salam kenal!" jawab Chika riang.

"Salam kenal juga!"

Miki memperhatikan kedua anak itu. Chika yang rambutnya dikuncir dua itu terlihat sangat periang dan orangnya ceplas-ceplos. Yui sang adik merupakan kebalikannya. Bocah itu lebih pendiam dan selalu memasang ekspresi datar-datar saja. Tapi sebetulnya kedua anak itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan!

"Seharusnya kalian kuantar pulang, tapi…karena anginnya semakin kencang, berbahaya kalau kalian terus disini, nanti kalian sakit. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ke rumah Kak Miki saja?" Miki menawarkan dengan ramah.

"Kita 'kan nggak boleh ikut cama olang asing," ujar Yui datar.

"TERUS KENAPA KALIAN MINTA IKUT DENGANKU TADI?" bentak Kyousuke. Yui tidak menanggapi.

"Hmmmm…," Chika terlihat menimbang-nimbang,"Karena menurut pengamatanku kakak ini orangnya baik hati…baiklah! Kami mau ikut ke rumah kakak! Taapiiii…," Chika tersenyum jahil,"Kak Kepala Oranye juga harus ikut!"

"APA?" Kyousuke berteriak kaget.

"Kalau tidak, kami akan tetap mau ikut Kak Kepala Oranye."

"Grrrrh….bocah-bocah ini….," Kyousuke menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau bukan anak kecil, pasti sebuah pukulan sudah dilancarkannya.

"Sudahlah, Kyousuke…nanti kalau sudah reda, kita antar mereka kembali ke rumahnya, ya?" tanya Miki.

"Cih, ya sudah, aku ikut."

"HOOREEEE!" Chika bersorak.

"Heh, emangnya rumahmu dekat dari sini?"

"Dekat kok. Tapi…payungnya cuma satu…," Miki melirik ke gagang payung yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Nggak masalah. Kau gendong saja yang kecil, gandeng yang perempuan. Aku tidak usah pakai payung," jawab Kyousuke. Setelah itu aku bisa kabur, batinnya.

"Kakak ini pasti mau kabur," Yui berkata sambil menunjuk Kyousuke. Kyousuke kaget. Jangan-jangan anak ini bisa membaca pikiran orang…

Rupanya rencana Kyousuke gagal. Karena Chika yang sedang digandeng Miki terus saja memegangi baju Kyousuke.

'Sial,' ujar Kyousuke dalam hati.

"Naah…kita sudah sampai!"

Keempat orang itu memasuki rumah Miki yang terlihat sepi.

"Lepas sepatu dan jaket kalian, ya…," ujar Miki sambil membantu Yui melepas sepatunya. Setelah beres, ia beralih ke Kyousuke yang bajunya basah kuyup. Hei, bahkan rambut oranyenya juga basah.

"Sial. Rambutku jadi turun," ujar Kyousuke sambil memegangi rambutnya.

"Hahahhaha! Sepertinya kau harus ganti baju. Nanti kau masuk angin," ujar Miki sambil cekikikan,"Tapi sepertinya…tidak ada baju yang pas buatmu deh…"

"Itu mudah!" Chika ikutan bicara,"Lepas saja bajunya, dikeringkan di pengering mesin cuci terus dipakai lagi deh!"

"Huh, sok tahu!" kata Kyousuke kesal.

"Wah, Chika pintar sekali…baiklah, begitu saja, ya?"

Kyousuke melepas bajunya dan menyerahkannya pada Miki,"Nih."

Saat mengambil baju itu, Miki terpana sesaat.

Ternyata, Kyousuke kalau rambutnya turun keren juga ya…

"Heh! Ngapain liat-liat? Naksir ya?" sentak Kyousuke.

"Hah?" Miki terkesiap,"Enak saja!"

"Olang tua kakak ke mana?" tanya Yui.

"Mereka ke luar kota, baru kembali besok pagi. Mmm…ya sudah! Aku ganti baju dulu sambil mengeringkan ini. Kalian nonton TV saja ya! Kyousuke! Ajak mereka nonton TV disebelah sana!" ujar Miki sambil menunjuk ruang keluarga.

"Iya, iya. Heh, kalian! Ikut aku!" ajak Kyousuke galak sambil memasuki ruang keluarga. Chika dan Yui mengekor dibelakangnya. Tak lama, Miki kembali dengan pakaian Kyousuke yang sudah kering. Kyousuke langsung menyambar kaos itu dan memakainya. Miki yang merasa tidak dihargai melempar handuk yang dibawanya tepat ke wajah Kyousuke. Kyousuke marah-marah.

"Chika dan Yui sudah makan?" tanya Miki tanpa mempedulikan omelan Kyousuke.

"Beluuuumm…," jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Kalau begitu, biar Kak Miki masak sesuatu untuk kalian, ya!"

"Hahahahaha!" Kyousuke yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya tertawa mengejek.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Miki kesal.

"Hahahaha! Sejak kapan kau bisa masak? Bukannya kau cuma bisa menghias kue, hah? Hahahaha!"

"Iiih…aku bisa tau! Lihat saja nanti, kau akan makan masakanku!"

"Aku sudah makan! Kalau kau bisa masak, sekarang kutanya, apa masakan andalanmu, hah?"

Chika memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang adu mulut itu sambil senyam-senyum. Yui asyik sendiri nonton TV sambil meminum teh dari Miki.

"Ummh…itu…itu…," wajah Miki memerah kebingungan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyousuke kasar.

"Itu…," Miki tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan,"Ah! Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku memasak untuk Chika dan Yui daripada berdebat dengan lelaki kasar macam kamu!" sentak Miki sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Ya sudah sana! Dasar perempuan sok hebat!" balas Kyousuke.

Setelah Miki menghilang dari pandangan, Kyousuke beralih ke Yui yang sedang menonton TV. Tunggu. Acara apa itu?

"Heh anak kecil! Apa yang sedang kautonton?" tanya Kyousuke.

"Liputan telbalu dali bulsa efek," jawab Yui santai sambil mengunyah cookies cokelat.

"Adikku suka mengikuti pergerakan saham," jelas Chika. Kyousuke terperangah.

"Anak kecil tidak menonton siaran seperti itu! Sini, nonton pertandingan sepak bola saja!"

Kyousuke mengambil alih remote control dan menyetel pertandingan bola.

"Nah…ini baru bagus," ujarnya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Kedua anak itu akhirnya ikut menonton sepak bola.

"Kyousukeeee! Kau pasti menyuruh mereka nonton sepak bola ya?" Miki berteriak dari dapur,"Cepat ganti dengan siaran anak-anak!"

"Halaaah! Seperti kau tidak suka sepak bola saja!" balas Kyousuke.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa? Daripada ribut soal TV lebih baik selesaikan masakanmu!"

Kyousuke terlalu asyik ribut-ribut dengan Miki hingga diam saja ketika Yui naik ke pangkuannya.

"Aku memang sedang menger—AH!"

Terdengar suara jeritan dan pisau yang terjatuh dari arah dapur.

"Miki?"

Kyousuke memindahkan Yui ke sebelah kanannya dan langsung lari ke dapur.

"Ada apa?"

"Jariku teriris…aduh…," Miki berkata sambil meringis kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari jarinya.

"Bodoh! Makanya konsentrasi kalau sedang memakai pisau!" ujar Kyousuke sambil memungut pisau yang terjatuh dan mengembalikannya ke atas meja.

"M-maaf…," Miki refleks meminta maaf.

"Coba kulihat!"

Kyousuke mengambil alih tangan Miki dan memerhatikan jarinya yang terluka.

"Untung tidak parah. Dasar perempuan ceroboh!"

Miki yang kesal menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyousuke.

"Kau punya plester luka tidak?" tanya Kyousuke ketus.

"Ada! Di kotak P3K di ruang makan!" jawab Miki nggak kalah ketus.

"Ya sudah! Cuci dulu lukanya!"

Kyousuke berjalan ke ruang makan dan kembali dengan selembar plester.

"Sini!"

Cowok berambut oranye itu mengambil tangan Miki dan membalut jarinya yang terluka dengan lembut.

"Nah, sudah beres. Awas kalau sampai aku mendengar teriakan yang lain," ujar Kyousuke, masih menggenggam tangan Miki dan menatap gadis itu.

"T-terima kasih…," jawab Miki sambil tersipu dan menatap Kyousuke dengan perasaan malu.

Sekarang mereka terpaku dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dekat sekali…

"HAYO! KALIAN MAU NGAPAIN?"

Teriakan anak kecil langsung membuyarkan momen itu. Kyousuke dan Miki langsung menjauh dan menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah.

"Kalian tidak boleh melakukan cecuatu yang tidak cenonoh di depan anak kecil," terdengar kalimat bernada cadel dari mulut Yui.

"Yang mau melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh itu siapa?" elak Kyousuke,"Sudahlah! Sekarang kembali ke ruang TV!"

"I-iya benar! Sana ikut Kak Kyousuke, nanti kalau makanannya sudah siap akan kupanggil," Miki berkata.

Kyousuke menggiring anak-anak itu kembali ke ruang TV. Miki menghela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih makanannya!" ujar Chika sambil menangkupkan tangan.

"Telima kacih makanannya," Yui ikut-ikutan, hanya lebih kalem mengucapkannya.

"Yaah…meskipun cuma daging yang diberi bumbu dan ditumis, tidak buruk juga…," Kyousuke berkomentar.

"Dari tadi Kakak Kepala Oranye protes terus, tapi makanannya dihabiskan juga," ujar Chika dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hahahaha!" Miki tertawa tak kalah sinis,"Akui saja kalau masakanku enak!"

"Ck!" Kyousuke berdecak kesal sambil membuang muka. Meskipun tadi sudah menghabiskan jatah nasi untuk satu tim, rupanya masih ada ruang tersisa di perutnya untuk mencicipi masakan Miki.

"Waduh…hujannya belum reda juga…," Miki berkata. Ia segera berpikir mencari cara lain untuk melaporkan keberadaan anak-anak hilang ini ke polisi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melapor via telepon saja. Diam-diam Miki berjalan ke ruang depan untuk menelepon. Saat ia sedang memencet-mencet nomor yang akan dihubungi, Yui tiba-tiba telah berada di belakangnya.

"Kakak mau telpon cyapa?" tanya Yui dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Hah? Ng-nggak…Kakak hanya mau menelepon teman saja kok, hahahahha…," Miki ketawa garing.

"Olang yang cedang belbohong, wajahnya ya cepelti Kak Miki ini," ujar Yui. Miki langsung terkesiap dan batal menelepon.

"Nah lho, ketahuan! Kak Rambut Hijau mau menelepon polisi, yaaaa?" tiba-tiba datanglah Chika sambil menggandeng Kyousuke (kepaksa).

"Aduuuh…," Miki menepuk dahi,"Kenapa sih kalian tidak mau pulang?"

"'Kan sudah kubilang, kami ini minggat," jelas Chika.

Miki menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengajak mereka ke ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

"Nah, sekarang Kakak tanya," Miki berkata sambil membelai rambut Chika yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menonton televisi,"Kenapa Chika pergi dari rumah?"

"Di rumah nggak enak," Chika mulai bercerita,"Kalau di rumah, aku dan Yui hanya bertiga sama pengasuh. Bosan," ujarnya sambil merengut.

"Papa dan Mama balu pulang bekelja malam hali," Yui ikut belbicala, eh, berbicara,"Caat itu kami cudah tidul. Caat kami bangun, Papa dan Mama cudah kembali bekelja," raut wajahnya yang datar berubah dingin dan muram.

"Ya ampun…begitu rupanya…," Miki menatap kedua anak itu dengan sedih.

"Aku sebel sama Papa dan Mama! Mereka tidak peduli pada kami! Makanya, lebih baik pergi saja dari rumah, daripada di rumah, bertemu saja jarang sekali!" ujar Chika menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Kyousuke memandang kedua anak itu denga tatapan dingin. Dia sendiri lebih memilih tinggal di asrama dibandingkan pulang ke rumah. Namun Kyousuke punya permasalahan yang berbeda.

"Sesibuk apapun mereka, mereka tetaplah orang tua kalian. Kabur dari rumah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!" Kyousuke berkata dengan sedikit amarah,"Kalian harus bersyukur memiliki orang tua. Coba saja kalian pikirkan bagaimana anak-anak yang orang tuanya bahkan tidak jelas berada di mana!"

Chika rupanya tersadar dengan perkataan Kyousuke. Namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Kyousuke, sudahlah…," Miki berkata menenangkan Kyousuke. Kyousuke hanya diam.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Sekarang aku ngantuk, mau tidur siang! Dan aku mau Kakak Rambut Hijau yang menidurkan aku!"

"Aku juga ngantuk…Kak Kyoucuke, gendong…," Yui yang sedang mengantuk tiba-tiba menjadi manja pada Kyousuke.

Kyousuke dan Miki berpandangan. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menunggu mereka terlelap lalu mencari kesempatan melaporkan keberadaan mereka.

"Baiklah. Kita tidur di kamar orang tuaku saja, yang lebih luas. Ayo," ujar Miki lembut dan menggandeng Chika ke kamar. Kyousuke juga menggendong Yui dan menyandarkan kepala mungil anak itu ke bahunya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Chika pun tertidur. Miki keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Kyousuke sukses membuat Yui tertidur pulas.

"Wah, wah…ternyata penyerang nomor 9 ini jago juga jadi pengasuh anak, ya?" Miki berkata pada Kyousuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil.

"Ssst…nanti bocah sok dewasa ini bangun," ujar Kyousuke perlahan,"Aku taruh dia di kamar dulu."

Kyousuke sudah kembali dari kamar. Hujan diluar sudah reda, langit sore perlahan mulai terlihat.

"Hujan sudah reda," ucap Miki pada Kyousuke,"Sebaiknya sekarang kita melapor ke polisi," usulnya.

"KAK RAMBUT HIJAU!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chika,"Kakak! Siniiii!"

Miki panik mendengar anak itu terbangun. Semuanya bisa kacau!

"Kyousuke, bawalah HP-ku, disini ada foto mereka berdua. Pergilah ke pos polisi terdekat dan ceritakan semuanya, mengerti?"

"Hah?" Kyousuke mengambil handphone itu,"Padahal maksudku aku sekalian pulang saja…tapi ya sudahlah."

Kyousuke mendengus malas. Sial. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan menemani anak-anak itu. Cepatlah kembali, aku takut mereka mencarimu dan akan terjadi keributan lagi," Miki menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum pergi ke kamar. Kyousuke hanya mengangkat alis lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, menuju pos polisi.

"Aku pulang."

Sepi, tak ada yang menjawab. Kyousuke telah menceritakan semuanya pada polisi yang sedang berjaga di pos, dan ia meminta agar orang tua kedua anak itu sendiri yang menjemput mereka. Mereka harus tahu mengapa kedua anaknya merasa tidak betah di rumah, pikir Kyousuke.

Setelah menemukan rumah sepi dan ruangan-ruangan lain kosong, Kyousuke memutuskan masuk ke kamar. Sepertinya memang mereka semua masih berada di dalam.

Pintu kamar dibukanya perlahan. Benar saja, Chika dan Yui tertidur pulas dengan Miki di samping mereka. Miki juga tertidur dengan wajah damai. Kyousuke memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Mungkinkah suatu saat ia akan melihat kembali pemandangan seperti ini, pulang ke rumah dan menemukan istri dan anak-anaknya sedang tertidur seperti ini, dan sang istri adalah gadis yang sekarang sedang mendengkur halus itu…?

Kyousuke cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala membuyarkan lamunannya. Melihat mereka, ia jadi ikut mengantuk. Kyousuke beranjak ke sisi kanan tempat tidur dan berbaring disebelah Yui. Kehadiran Kyousuke mengganggu lelaki kecil itu, karena takut ia terbangun Kyousuke mengelus-elus bahunya agar ia tenang dan kembali tidur.

"Kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara serak Miki yang terbangun. Ia akan beranjak untuk duduk, namun Kyousuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membaringkan ia kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah lagi. Orang tua mereka akan segera menjemput," ujar Kyousuke lembut sambil tersenyum. Miki yang mengantuk berat menurut dan kembali memejamkan mata. Dengan wajah penuh perhatian Kyousuke membelai rambut hijau itu. Kalau saja tidak ada Chika dan Yui diantara mereka, mungkin Kyousuke sudah memeluknya!

Setelah melihat Miki tertidur kembali, Kyousuke memutuskan untuk tidur juga. Jadi pengasuh anak selain merepotkan rupanya juga melelahkan.

Ting tong!

Miki yang mendengar bel di pintu rumahnya segera membuka mata dan meloncat turun dari tempat tidur. Ia segera berlari ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Siapa ya?"

"Maaf, permisi, apakah benar ini rumah keluarga Tsujiwaki?"

"Iya, benar…," jawab Miki. Sekilas ia memperhatikan kedua orang yang datang ke rumahnya itu. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian rapi.

"Kami orang tua dari Chika dan Yui," ujar wanita itu dengan wajah khawatir,"Apakah benar mereka berada di sini?"

"Ah! Chika dan Yui?" Miki akhirnya menemukan kalau kedua orang itu sangat mirip dengan Chika dan Yui,"Iya, benar mereka ada di sini."

"Ah, syukurlah…," wanita itu menghela nafas lega dan merangkul suaminya.

"Syukurlah, mereka berdua ada di sini…," ujar suaminya,"Lalu, sedang apa mereka? Bisakah kami menemuinya?"

"Tentu!" Miki mengangguk,"Mohon tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Miki kembali melesat menuju kamar orang tuanya dan membangunkan Kyousuke terlebih dahulu.

"Kyousuke! Bangun!" ujar Miki agak keras sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyousuke.

"Aduuuh! Apaan sih?" Kyousuke terbangun dengan mimik terganggu.

Miki membungkukkan badannya dan berkata,"Orang tua Chika dan Yui datang menjemput!"

"Hooaaahmmm…akhirnya mereka datang juga," ucap Kyousuke sambil menguap dan beranjak duduk. Saat ia menoleh, wajah Miki tepat berada di hadapannya.

Mereka berdua langsung merasakan jantung mereka berdebar-debar. Kyousuke memberanikan diri untuk terus menatap Miki, sedangkan gadis itu tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari mata hijau toska milik lelaki di hadapannya.

Kyousuke tiba-tiba tersenyum samar. Saat ia akan mendekat…

"HAYO! KALIAN MAU NGAPAIN?"

Teriakan Chika yang terbangun kembali merusak semuanya. Miki dan Kyousuke merasakan pandangan penuh curiga dari Chika.

"Hah? Ng-nggak! Kami nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain!" ujar Miki cepat,"Eh, Kyousuke! Ada debu tuh di lengan bajumu!" Miki menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke bahu Kyousuke—berpura-pura membersihkannya.

"Hah? O-oh, iya iya, terima kasih ya!" Kyousuke berkata sambil nyengir.

"Ooh…ada debu…kukira kakak berdua mau ngapain!" ujar Chika. Yui kini juga sudah terbangun.

"Hey!" Miki teringat maksudnya datang kemari,"Orang tua kalian sudah menjemput!" ujarnya gembira,"Apa kalian tidak merasa senang?"

Chika dan Yui berpandangan sejenak.

"Apa benal itu Papa dan Mama?" tanya Yui.

"Iya, tentu saja itu benar!" jawab Miki bersemangat, meyakinkan anak-anak itu.

Mereka kembali berpandangan.

"Ayo Yui, kita lihat."

Chika menggandeng adiknya keluar. Ternyata benar, kedua orang tuanya telah menunggu mereka.

"Chika! Yui!"

Suami-istri itu langsung memeluk kedua anaknya. Mereka merasa begitu bersalah karena selama ini tidak memberi perhatian yang cukup pada Chika dan Yui.

"Pa, Ma, maafkan kami ya. Kami nggak akan kabur lagi dari rumah," ucap Chika sambil memeluk ibunya. Ibu Chika menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Mama dan Papa yang harus minta maaf," ujar Ibu Chika. Air mata tampak mengalir di ujung matanya.

"Papa dan Mama janji untuk selalu meluangkan waktu bersama kalian. Kami tidak akan lagi menyita waktu yang seharusnya kita gunakan bersama untuk pekerjaan," ujar Ayah Yui sungguh-sungguh. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yui tersenyum riang.

"Tapi kalian juga tidak boleh pergi dari rumah begitu saja! Kalau ada apa-apa, bicarakan dulu dengan Mama dan Papa, ya?" tanya Ibu Chika.

"Baik! Kami berjanji!" ujar Chika dan Yui kompak.

"Syukurlah," ujar Miki pelan. Kyousuke tersenyum simpul.

"Hari hampir malam, ayo kita pulang," ajak Ayah Yui sambil menggandeng kedua anaknya.

"Kalian berdua, terima kasih banyak," ujar ibu Chika. Kedua orang tua Chika dan Yui membungkuk berterima kasih pada Miki dan Kyousuke.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…," ujar Miki malu-malu.

"Kami tidak dapat memberikan apa-apa, terima kasih sudah bersedia merawat Chika dan Yui seharian ini…," Ibu Chika berkata sambil memberikan sebuah bingkisan untuk Miki.

"Wah, tidak perlu repot-repot…"

"Justru kami yang merepotkan, mohon diterima," ujar Ayah Yui. Miki akhirnya menerima bingkisan itu dengan wajah malu.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Chika, Yui, ayo ucapkan salam pada Kakak-kakak ini!" ujar Ibu Chika pada kedua anaknya.

"Kak Kepala Oranye! Kak Rambut Hijau! Kami pulang dulu!" Chika berkata dengan riangnya.

"Kapan-kapan kita main lagi!" ujar Yui dengan senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Iyah! Kalian berdua jangan nakal ya!" Miki melambaikan tangan pada keduanya. Keluarga itu kembali pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Ya ampun…capek sekali hari ini. Kyousuke?" Miki memanggil Kyousuke yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Hah?" Kyousuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak…"

"Aah…jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukai kedua anak itu, ya?" celetuk Miki.

"Nggak! Anak kecil itu tetap saja merepotkan!" elaknya.

"Sudah, mengaku saja…," Miki tersenyum jahil,"Kau pasti sebenarnya senang, 'kan?"

"Tidak!" bentak Kyousuke,"Kau sendiri, daripada membahas hal itu, pikirkan saja jarimu yang teriris pisau itu! Memasak saja tidak bisa!" balas Kyousuke.

"Itu 'kan karena kau mengajakku ngobrol!" balas Miki. Mereka berdua beradu muka.

"Kau yang ceroboh!"

"Kau yang cerewet! Lelaki cerewet!"

Keduanya menggeram. Namun tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Kyousuke berubah. Ia malah tersenyum manis. Miki jadi sedikit terkejut. Namun ia menyadari kalau ternyata sudah beberapa kali mereka berdua bertatapan begitu dekat seperti ini. Bola mata hijau toska itu menatapnya lembut dan semakin dekat…

Chu.

"A-aku balik dulu!" ujar Kyousuke cepat dan berlari pulang dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"Ha-hati-hati di jalan…," Miki hanya bisa berkata lemah sementara tangannya menyentuh pipi kirinya yang mendapat hadiah kecupan dari Kyousuke.

Apakah kutukan Esaka benar-benar terjadi? Kalau iya, rupanya kesialan yang menimpa Kyousuke malah berakhir dengan romantis! ^_^

-The End-

Itu dia cerita keduaku. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Huwaa…apakah ceritanya aneh? Berikan review kalian, ya…anonymous juga boleh. Doumo arigatou!


End file.
